


Hot Pants and Hope

by Aj4668



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Not Rachel Friendly, Oral Sex, Pinn - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wore hot pants, and now Puck has hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pants and Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>   
> 
> The fic includes Puck saying the following line to Finn:
> 
> "Your pants look hot." 
> 
> (NOT a Hamilton AU prompt, though Puck could certainly be influenced by the lyrics if set after 2015. Romantic Pinn, please, either established or "friends to lovers"!)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my awesome betas, [pletzel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pletzel) and [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly)! 
> 
> Finn's outfit was inspired by this [really hot pic](http://access-corymonteith.tumblr.com/image/137637245466). Enjoy. You're welcome.

Finn, Puck and their band, The Titans, finish their second encore and walk off stage in Tampa as the lights fade to black. Even after headlining concerts for five years now, and winning two Grammys for their most recent album, they still feel the adrenaline rush from the screams of the crowd. 

“Dude! That was awesome! You killed the vocals on ‘For The People’! Best ever!” Finn high-fives Puck, and gives him a one-armed hug.

“What are you talking about? Your vocals on ‘Want Us Back’ were amazing! You shredded your drum solo on ‘People’!” 

“Thanks, man. Hey, where’d Sam go? I want to tell him how much I like the changes he made.”

“Ha, where do you think he went? Blaine is here. Sam is already gone, gonna get himself a little Blam action.”

“Well, it can wait till tomorrow. I need to get to the bus and take a shower, and then man, can we find food? I’m starving!”

“Dude, when are you not starving? Some things never change.”

  

After they had taken their showers, Finn and Puck meet to grab something to eat. They have a couple of security guys with them, but in casual clothing and ball caps, they don’t stand out, and hope they won’t be recognized. Finn is wearing a classic Journey “Don’t Stop Believing” t-shirt, and jeans that look well broken-in, with dark Converse. Puck is wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, grey jeans, and black boots. 

Even though they have a definite “rock look” for their band, they still prefer their everyday clothes. Kurt is the band’s stylist and designer, and buys most of Finn’s, and Sam’s clothes, and some of Puck’s, even their everyday clothes. It’s a process that works for all of them – Kurt buys or designs, the band wears, and Kurt gets paid really well and gets lots of publicity. Kurt also gets to live in New York City with his husband, Elliott.

  

They see a Marriott hotel almost directly across the street, and hoe they can at least find a bar in it with some appetizers or pub food this late, after 11 pm. 

As they cross the street, Puck checks out Finn. Finn looks hot, he thinks, and even though it’s just jeans and a t-shirt, the looks is more… sophisticated? Mature? Kurt called it something when he was trying to talk Finn out of continuing to wear the old jeans he was used to wearing, but what was the word he used? Elevated! Yes, elevated. 

“Finn can elevate me anytime in those jeans,” Puck thinks with a smirk. Okay, so he’s 25 now, but he’s still the badass sex-shark Puck. So what if that sounds a lot like a 16-year-old boy? Whatever.

Finn looks at Puck, sees him staring.

“What?”

“Nothing, I think this is where Blam is staying tonight, at this hotel,” Puck says. 

“Yeah, but I’m sure they aren’t coming down for food at all. They haven’t seen each other in a couple of months. Blaine finally felt comfortable letting his understudy take a couple of shows, otherwise they would have had to yearn for each other for three more months or something, since ‘Jekyll and Hyde’ is still pretty new. You’d think his Tony win for playing Hedwig would give him some perks, like time off, but I guess Blaine doesn’t work that way,” Finn says. “I don’t know how they do it. Rachel and I certainly didn’t do it well.” He sighs.

“Dude, you know that wasn’t just the distance. You guys had problems before we made it big, and before she became ‘A Big Star’.” Puck uses air quotes and rolls his eyes. As Rachel’s celebrity had grown, so had her ego.

There had been no choice for Puck but to just watch as Finn’s and Rachel’s relationship self-destructed. In his opinion, and sure, he may be biased, Finn tried. Maybe he tried too hard, but he at least tried to keep him and Rachel together. Rachel, not so much. Her goals and priorities were centered only around her career - first, her roles on Broadway, and then a couple of guest spots on TV shows, then movie roles. 

About a year and a half ago, Finn went to LA to surprise Rachel, and found her with her then co-star. They were coming out of her house, holding hands, and her co-star was locking the door with a key on his key chain. Finn knew he wasn’t the smartest man around, but even he could figure that one out.

Finn flew back to New York, where the band is based, and where they were recording, and wrote the lyrics to “Want Us Back” in one day. (That’s how they work – he writes the lyrics, usually, and Puck writes the music.) He knows now he doesn’t really want Rachel back, but it was cathartic, and even better, it’s the most popular song they’ve ever released. It has the most downloads, and the most plays on YouTube. 

Everything happens for a reason, right?

That’s what Puck thinks, anyway. And Puck is biased, without a doubt.

Puck has been out as pansexual for years. No one in his inner circle was all that surprised, and aside from some initial dumb questions he faced from reporters that he was quick to educate, most of the press has died down. 

Really, though, he just loves Finn. Finn has no idea. 

Puck is surprised that Finn hasn’t figured it out, since they’ve known each other since grade school, but then again, this is Finn. He’d come a long way from the naïve teen who thought he’d gotten Quinn pregnant from sperm swimming in a hot tub, but Puck supposes it’s quite a leap from an inexperienced sophomore facing things to realizing your pansexual, lifelong best friend is in love with you.

Puck decided while taking his shower that he’s telling Finn, and doing it tonight. He’s figured out that it’s harder to not tell Finn than to continue to hide how he feels. He’s anxious, but can’t continue this way. He’s even brought condoms and lube, just in case. 

Yes, condoms. He hates the things, but he uses them now. When he came out as pan, Kurt sat him down and gave him the whole “men who have sex with men” safe sex lecture. Awkward as fuck, but not nearly as awkward as it was when Burt sat him down and gave him the “you matter” speech, complete with “something went down in that tent and you need to be prepared”. He figures Finn got a similar speech, and would ask for condoms, so he’s ready. Not that he expects anything. Expecting anything is a lot like having hope, and Puck doesn’t hope anymore.

 

They enter the hotel, and discover that yes, a sports bar and restaurant called Champions is still open and serving food.

At the restaurant, they order a few appetizers to share, and some beers. They aren’t sure if the hostess recognized them or not, but she had led them to a private corner booth, and so far, no one has even noticed them. Their server looks exhausted, and doesn’t seem to care who is sitting in her section, but she's friendly and professional. This is perfect for Finn and Puck, who never really know what will happen when they go out.

When they are finished, and settle their tab, they start to walk back to the bus. One of their security guys, Chris, gets a text. 

“Oh fuck, guys, you shouldn’t go back to the bus. A bunch of fans have been waiting for you there. The police are on it, but since the fans are standing on the sidewalk, they can’t do much.”

“Shit. Well, we can get rooms at the Marriott, right? My crash is starting, and I need sleep,” Finn says.

“Works for me,” Puck says.

They turn to walk back to the Marriott, and get rooms. Due to the concert, as well as a dental conference, there are only two rooms left, so they decide Finn and Puck will grab one, and Chris and Scott, the other security guy, will take the other.

As Finn and Puck get off the elevator on the 5th floor, and walk down the quiet hallway, Puck decides to just say what’s on his mind.

“Your pants look hot.”

“Huh? No, they’re okay. It’s not hot out, and when Kurt bought me these, he said they were a light denim, even though they’re dark.” 

Crap. Puck’s going to have to explain what he means by “hot”. He actually blushes.

“No, dude. Your pants look HOT.”

“Yeah, you said that, and they aren’t. I don’t feel hot. Why? Do I look hot… Oh. My pants look hot?”

They are now at their room, and Finn is flustered and having problems using the key card. 

“Fuck, this isn’t working. Why won’t it work? I can’t get the green light thingy, and the handle won’t turn.”

“Dude, chill. It has a picture. The stripe is going the wrong way.” Puck takes the key card, and easily opens the door.

“Well, of course. Whatever, I’ll just get ready for bed,” Finn says. He takes one of the toothbrushes and little tubes of toothpaste the front desk staff had given them, and goes into the bathroom.

Puck sighs. Fuck. He shouldn’t have said anything. He’s 25. When will he learn to shut up? He already knows he doesn’t get everything he wants, and Finn is a big part of that. He didn’t get Beth, although he has a good relationship with Beth and Shelby now. He’s good friends with Quinn. He knows that sometimes things end up better than you think they will, and everything will end up as they’re meant to, but this Finn thing? He hasn’t made peace with that yet. How do you make peace with being in love with the best friend you’ve ever had?

Finn finally comes out of the bathroom, and Puck takes his turn. 

Finn takes one of the beds, and lays on top of it, fully clothed, except for his shoes. He has to admit, once he figured out that Puck thought he looked hot, the thought went straight to his dick. He can’t say he’s gay, or bi, but anyone with eyes knows Puck is hot. 

And he’s remembering that one time they don’t talk about. 

 

_Several months ago, in LA, the band was doing some pre-concert interviews. The Rolling Stone reporter asked them how they felt about the buzz about the possible Grammy nominations._

_Finn was surprised, and Sam said, “Huh? What Grammy noms? Buzz?”_

_Yes, there is a reason why they had publicists and teams of people. The guys often found it easier to not focus on anything but the music. Sometimes, though, Puck figured maybe they needed to know a bit more about the press. That was one of those times._

_Puck rolled his eyes at Sam, and said, “We are honored, obviously. Any buzz of awards is something we take pride in, even if its just rumor at this point. To even be mentioned in ‘buzz’ is special.”_

_The reporter said, “Seems like you guys haven’t heard much of this. Seems pretty certain that ‘Want Us Back’ will be up for Song of the Year and Record of the Year. The album, ‘For The People’, is almost certainly up for Album of the Year.”_

_Even Puck had a hard time coming up with a coherent response to that, but managed._

_“Well, it’s still all buzz, but we’re grateful people love our music. Thanks, everyone! We have to go do the sound check.”_

_The group was silent as they left, but as soon as they were alone, they started shouting._

_“Holy fuck. We have BUZZ, dudes! We’ve made it!” Sam yelled, throwing his fist in the air. “I need to call Blaine. No, I need to call my mom. I need to call them both. Fuck, why am I crying? Finn? You okay, man?”_

_Puck turned and looked at Finn, who after giving a whoop, just sat, and had tears streaming down his face._

_“Finn, what’s wrong? What is it?” Puck asked him, putting his hand on Finn’s arm._

_Finn took a moment, and wiped his face on his black Titans t-shirt._

_“A song I wrote may win awards. A song WE wrote. A song all three of us sing and play. We are the ones that weren’t going to be anything, weren’t going to DO anything. I don’t even care if we don’t get nominated. Just the fact that we’re being considered, three Lima Losers, is awesome enough for me. I love you guys.”_

_“Dude, we love you, too. We agree, totally. Let’s do sound check. And group hug!” Puck said._

_They rode that high all through the concert, and after. They had rooms in a hotel, and after Sam had gone to his room to call Blaine, Finn knocked on Puck’s door._

_“Can I come in, dude?”_

_“Sure, can’t sleep?”_

_“No, I’m too excited still. Adrenaline rush still buzzing.”_

_They sat and talked while they played some video games, had a few beers, but soon, they grew tired and turned them off._

_Finn leaned back against the headboard of Puck’s king-sized bed, and sighed. “Puck, did you ever see us like this, really? In a successful band, touring, with Sam, and maybe up for Grammys? Really?”_

_Puck said, “Nah, not ever. There were days I wondered how I’d manage to feed myself in Lima, doing awful minimum wage jobs. Either that, or I’d have to continue my pool cleaning, and I couldn’t continue that and live with myself. This is definitely a dream coming true and I didn’t even let myself dream it.” He looks up at Finn, and says, “You’re a huge part of it, you know.”_

_“Well, yeah, we’re in the band together, and best friends.”_

_“Well, not just that, but yes. I wouldn’t want to be doing any of this with anyone else. It’s you, man.”_

_Puck leaned into Finn, and put his head on Finn’s shoulder. Finn laughed softly, happy, and then Puck put his hand on Finn’s thigh, and squeezed._

_Finn didn’t move. Puck’s hand on his thigh looked hot as fuck, and felt even better, but what the hell? Puck wasn’t into him like that. Finn didn’t think Puck was drunk, and Finn wasn’t. Maybe they were both buzzed, but not drunk enough for this. Right?_

_Puck said, “Dude, I can hear you thinking. Are you freaking out? Are you grossed out?”_

_“No, not grossed out, but freaked out, maybe? Your hand is on my thigh. It shouldn’t look hot there, or feel hot there…”_

_“You think that’s hot? Fuck yeah, it’s hot.”_

_Finn leaned down and kissed Puck, and was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. That night, Puck learned that Finn loved getting blowjobs, and had received surprisingly few of them. Finn learned that if he hums while giving Puck a blowjob, Puck comes hard._

_The following morning, though, changed things. Finn woke up first, and didn’t want to wake Puck, so he left quietly. When Puck woke to find Finn gone, he assumed Finn had a freak out and left, and figured that was his one-night-only with Finn, and would be grateful for it._

_When Puck didn’t bring it up, Finn assumed Puck didn’t want more than a one-night stand, and when Finn didn’t, it confirmed to Puck that it was a one-time-only deal, and that Finn would just forget it ever happened._

_Puck was crushed, though he never said that. That night, that one glorious night, was the beginning of hope for him, and Puck doesn’t get a lot of hope in his personal life. He always got a lot of attention, especially with the band’s success, and when he wanted it, a lot of sex, from both genders, but hope? Love? Nope. Those are usually dashed as soon as they start._

_Neither ever mentioned it again, to each other or anyone else._

 

Finn didn’t forget it, though. He figured he must not have been good enough, or Puck would have wanted it again. He was the pan one, after all, and knew what was good between two guys. Finn knew, somewhere in his mind, that thinking about it that way put all the responsibility on Puck, and none on himself, but so what? How does he know what he wants? Does it even matter? No one wants him. Rachel didn’t. Puck didn’t, not for more than one night. So does it even matter what Finn wants? Hardly. He doesn’t think he’d say no, though. Puck’s “hot” comment went straight to his dick, after all.

And if Puck not wanting him makes Finn’s heart hurt as much as his ego, well, that doesn’t mean anything either, right?

 

Puck comes out of the bathroom, and looks at Finn on the bed. While he was in the bathroom, he cursed himself for saying anything. All these months, and they’ve managed to put that night behind them, and be friends and band mates, and not have any problems. They’ve won Grammys, celebrated, and toured. They are starting to write more music, and it’s all good. Really good. Now Puck feels like he fucked it up. Figures. 

He has to say something. He can’t just let it go again. Can he? No, he can’t.

“Dude, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“What? You don’t think my pants look hot? Why’d you lie about that?”

“No. No, no. That’s not what I mean. Your pants do look hot. They look hot as fuck, and your ass looks hot as fuck. You always look hot as fuck. I just shouldn’t have said it. I’ve upset you, upset the balance.” 

Finn looks at him, and decides that if they are going to ever get past this, they need to talk about it all. Why the hell not, really.

“My ass looks hot as fuck? I always look hot as fuck? What balance? You think I’m upset because you think I’m hot? I thought I wasn’t good enough at the guy stuff, and that’s why we never did anything again. I don’t get any of this, Puck.” 

Puck looks shocked, and runs his hand through his mohawk. “You thought you weren’t good at the guy stuff? You mean the blowjobs? No way. You were great at that. You made me want you so much. I thought you freaked out, and that’s why you left the next morning without saying anything.”

“No, I left the next morning because I was up and antsy and you were still sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you. When I saw you later, you never said a word, so I figured that was it, and that you just weren’t interested.”

“Are you interested, Finn? Do you want something with me? You aren’t even bi,” Puck said. He looked at Finn, and Finn could see the confusion in Puck’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’m interested. I mean, I don’t know what my label is, but does that matter?”

“Well, do guys turn you on? Are you romantically interested in guys? The label doesn’t matter so much, but dude, we’re both guys, so it would help if you had some interest in guys,” Puck said.

“Well, Sam is hot, and Blaine is, too, but they don’t do it for me like you do.”

Puck grins now, and moves towards Finn. 

“I do it for you?”

“Well, yeah, dork. You do. You’re hot, too, ya know, and I love you.” Finn reaches his hand out to Puck. He needs to touch Puck now.

Puck feels his heart stop. He doesn’t want to read too much into this, but this feels a lot like hope. 

“You love me like your best friend, you mean.” He doesn’t take Finn’s hand. He can't, not yet.

“Yeah, you are my best friend, but I think it’s more than that. Why? You don’t love me that way? Oh, you don’t even want me that way. Okay, fuck, forget I said it. I never said anything.” Finn moves his hand down to his side, and looks at his own lap.

“For two people who have known each other as long as we have, and actually like each other as much as we do, why are we so quick to assume the worst, and why do we suck so bad at communicating with each other? Shut up. I love you. I love you as my best friend, and I love you as the man I’m in love with.”

Finn’s head jerks up, and his eyes meet Puck’s. Puck goes to sit next to Finn on the bed, and puts one hand on Finn’s face. His other hand holds one of Finn’s hands. He leans in and kisses him. Finn moans, and Puck lightly bites Finn’s lower lip.

“Can I make you feel good? Can I make you feel loved?” Puck whispers, gazing into Finn’s eyes.

“Oh my… fuck, yes. I want that. So much. Please,” begs Finn.

Puck starts to pull off Finn’s t-shirt. 

“Sit up a bit,” Puck says.

Finn sits up so Puck can remove his shirt. Puck tosses it on the floor. He runs his hand across Finn’s chest, and leans in to kiss Finn’s neck.

“Jesus, you taste good. You feel good,” Puck moans. 

Finn’s breath catches as Puck sucks on his neck. Puck is laying half on top of him, and Finn can feel Puck’s hard-on now.

Finn looks at Puck, and says, “Wow, dude, you really want me.”

“Yeah? What makes you so sure now?” Puck asks, laughing. 

“I can feel it on my thigh,” Finn says with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah, well, you really want me, too,” Puck says.

“Yeah? How do you know?”

Puck reaches out and palms Finn’s erection. “That’s how I know. Dead giveaway.”

Finn just moans in reply. Puck unbuttons and unzips Finn’s jeans, and sees the head of Finn’s dick sticking out of the waistband of his boxers. 

Puck shifts his body to be in between Finn’s legs, and pulls Finn’s pants and boxers off, along with his socks. Puck sits back and just stares at Finn, who’s now splayed naked on the bed, cock hard and leaking.

“Fuck, you’re hot, Finn. So fucking hot.”

Puck pulls his own shirt off, and then licks his lips. 

“Can I blow you, dude? I really wanna do that for you.”

“Huh? Of course you can.” He props himself up on an elbow and looks at Puck. “Don’t think I want to say no to anything tonight. Just sayin’.”

Puck moans now. “Are you sure?”

“Well, yeah, I love you, and want you to feel as loved as you’re making me feel. And besides, I want to experience everything with you.”

Puck launches himself up and kisses Finn. It’s a kiss loaded with love, ripe with promise, and full of hope. 

Puck moves his hand down Finn’s chest, and tweaks Finn’s nipple. Finn makes a breathy noise, so Puck starts kissing his nipples, lightly and with little flicks of his tongue. When he sucks one, Finn groans, and fists the comforter. 

“Fuck, that feels good.” Finn sounds surprised.

They are in a successful band, and have had loads of opportunities to have sex with fans, but Puck knows that Finn hasn’t done much, if any, of that. Puck is now wondering if anyone has really taken the time to enjoy Finn’s body, or allow Finn to enjoy it. This only drives Puck to make this even better for Finn.

“Yeah, you like that? I’ll do whatever you like, babe. This is about making you feel good.”

Finn can only moan in response. 

Puck moves his hand down to Finn’s cock, and strokes it. He feels it, so hard in his hand, and moves his thumb over the tip. Finn gasps, and says, “Oh fuck, please Puck.”

Puck says, “Oh god, yes. Fuck yes. You want me to blow you? I’ll blow you. I’ve been thinking about that since the last time. Should I tell you how many times I’ve jacked off thinking about blowing you?”

“Um, maybe later? Fuck, you can even show me some time, but now can you maybe just do it?”

Puck sort of laughs and chokes at the same time, and says, “Oh dude, you got it.”

He takes Finn into his mouth, and sucks the tip, and Finn groans. Puck’s tongue swirls around the head of Finn’s cock, and then he takes all of him in his mouth.

Finn starts fisting the comforter again, and is breathing heavily. Puck uses one hand to play with Finn’s balls, and the other is loosely gripping the base of Finn’s cock. 

It’s not long before Finn says, “Fuck, I’m going to come. You need to stop.”

Puck doesn’t, though. He hollows his cheeks, and goes deeper, and takes a finger and traces around Finn’s hole. Finn releases immediately, into Puck’s mouth.

“Holy fuck, that was hot, but I didn’t want to do that, or that soon,” Finn said.

“Finn, you think I’m going to be upset that something I did made you lose control? Fuck no, that’s hotter than hell. And we have all night. I’m not at all worried.”

He kisses Finn, deeply. 

Finn reaches out to Puck, and places his hand on Puck’s hard cock. “Dude, you have too many clothes on.”

“This night is for you.”

“Sure, and I want to use my night to show you how fucking hot I think you are, and how loved you are, too. Gonna blow you, dude.”

He unbuttons and unzips Puck’s jeans, and slowly pulls them down his legs, taking his boxer briefs with them. Both laugh as they get caught on Puck’s boots.

“Oops, not so sexy,” Finn says.

“Dude, shut up. It’s all fucking sexy,” Puck says, and he kicks off his boots so Finn can finish pulling off his jeans.

Finn is barely finished before his mouth is on Puck’s cock. He licks a line up the underside, and Pucks makes a sound Finn can’t describe other than “sexy as fuck”. He takes him fully in his mouth, hollows his cheeks, and sucks, moving his head up and down.

Puck’s grabs Finn’s hair, and fists it. He tells Finn to use his fingers.

“Use my fingers? In you? That means you want me…?”

“Fuck yeah, I want you to fuck me. You know how long I’ve wanted that?”

Finn is shocked, but remembers an important detail. 

“Dude, we have no lube or condoms.”

“Yeah, we do. Check my jeans front pocket. I came prepared. I was going to tell you tonight, no matter what happened.”

Finn scrambles off the bed and gets the supplies from Puck’s jeans. He opens the small bottle of lube, and then looks at Puck.

“Wow, you have condoms. I thought you hated condoms.”

“I do,” Puck said. “But I matter, you matter…”

“And something went down in the tent,” they finish together, laughing.

Puck gets somber, and says, “I just really wanted something to happen, and wanted to be prepared. I assumed you’d want protection, so I made sure I was ready for that. You really do matter.”

“You matter, too.” Finn is silent for a moment, and then blushes. “Never done this before, dude.”

“Not even a bit of a problem. I’ll help. Just put some lube on one finger – yeah, like that. Your fingers are big, so you’ll probably use three fingers, and will repeat this will all three…”

“I’m gonna get three fingers in you?”

“Yeah, and it’s gonna feel fucking awesome.”

Finn takes his finger and traces around Puck’s hole, and then gently pushes in. Puck hisses, and Finn says, “Fuck, does that hurt?”

“No, it’s just… fuck it’s good. You can move your finger.”

Finn moves his finger in and out, and then bends it a little.

Puck gasped, and said, “Finn. Oh my god, Finn.”

“What? Fuck, did I…?”

“No, it’s good, it’s really good. You found my prostate. I’ll tell you if it’s bad, okay? Unless I do, assume it’s all fucking good. ‘Cause it’s so fucking good. You can add another finger.”

Finn adds lube to a second finger and pushes in. 

“Oh god, Puck, this is so hot. My fingers are in you, and it’s so fucking hot.”

Puck chokes out a laugh. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

Finn starts moving his fingers and scissors them, and finds the spot. He concentrates on finding it each time he moves his fingers, and soon, Puck is writhing underneath him.

“Finn, add another finger.”

Finn lubes and adds a third finger, and Puck’s hips thrust up towards Finn on their own accord.

“Fuck, that’s good. I’m ready. Now put the condom on, and lube the condom. Yeah, that’s good.”

Finn aligns himself with Puck’s ass, and says, “Dude, are you really sure? I’m not going to hurt you?”

“No, it’s gonna be awesome. Just start slow, but I’m not fragile.”

Finn pushes in, and when he bottoms out, he holds still. 

“Holy shit, you feel good. This is so good. But are you okay, Puck? You look like this hurts. Oh, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just give me a minute. It’s good, just need a minute… You can move now. Please, move.”

Finn starts thrusting his hips, and groans.

“I can’t believe how tight this is.”

He looks down, and says, “And oh my god, how hot this looks. You’re so hot, Puck. This is so hot.”

As he continues, Puck reaches down to jerk himself off, and Finn makes a guttural sound.

“Jesus, that’s beautiful. You're beautiful.”

Puck smiles, and looks at Finn, holding his gaze.

“You’re beautiful, you know that? I love you. I’m close. Come for me?”

“I love you, too, and so close.”

A few thrusts later, Finn feels his toes curl, and he comes. As he thrusts hard into Puck with the force of his orgasm, Puck comes, too.

Finn collapses on Puck for a minute, then pulls out to dispose of the condom and clean up. He comes back with a wet washcloth, and wipes Pucks stomach and chest, where Puck’s semen had collected with his orgasm. When Finn was finished, he tossed the washcloth in the sink, and crawled back on the bed with Puck.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, and then Puck sighs.

“Finn, you aren’t talking. What’s up? Are you regretting this?”

“Nooo, not at all. I was just hoping it was good enough for you.”

“Seriously? It was awesome.”

“Really?”

Puck sighs. “Yes, babe, best I ever had, and yes, I mean that. No, I’m not just saying that.” He grabs Finn’s face in his hands, and makes Finn look right at him.

“Finn Hudson, I love you. I’ve wanted to do this for a long fucking time, and it was better than I could have imagined. To sound really corny, I’ve never had sex with my boyfriend before. It’s hot.”

Finn blushes, all the way to the tops of his ears. Puck laughs, and finds it adorable.

“Boyfriend? And Rachel always said when you have sex with someone you love it’s making love…” He trails off. God, could he sound more like a wuss? He doubts it.

“Yes, boyfriend, if you want that. And yeah, I guess we did make love. Felt like that, anyway.”

“I want to be boyfriends. Yeah, I like the sound of that. I’m your boyfriend and proudly so.”

Puck just sits and grins. This night may have been about showing Finn how much he was wanted and loved, but Finn returned the favor. How cool is that?

They get under the covers, and Puck says, “I’m little spoon.”

Finn laughs and says, “Well yeah, I’m bigger. Makes sense.”

They kiss, and Finn says, “Love you so much.”

Puck says, “Love you so much.”

As they fall asleep, Finn sighs, and whispers, “Boyfriends.”

Puck laughs, (who knew he could be this happy?), and whispers back, “Boyfriends, and best friends.”

Finn wore hot pants, and now Puck has so much hope. 

End


End file.
